My Sister, The New Girl
by hellyeahglee
Summary: When Sam's sister Quinn becomes the new girl at McKinley, he has to help her win the heart of one Miss Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Well well! A new fic. For those of who don't know, it's Somebody Fic This! Week at Lima Designs on tumblr. When I first saw this prompt I thought it was a good idea, I just wasn't sure if _I _could pull it off. Somewhere along the lines, I just started writing, and it ended up flowing pretty naturally. I want to thank Driz and Charlie from Lima Design, you gals are seriously _AH- MAZING!_ Anyways, I'm so excited to continue this fic. I've got a foresight on how I want it to go and I look forward to updating soon. Also, I havent forgotten about Red! One of these stories may update faster than the other, depending on what my writers block is doing. (This just gave it a kick, hopefully I can get going on Ch 3 of Red soon.)**

**Well, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Just as Quinn is bubbling in the last answer on her test, the bell rings which signals the end of 7th period. She sighs, gathers her things and turns in the test.

She starts to make her way to her locker when she meets eyes with another girl who looks to be the same age. She's shorter than Quinn, but… she's so…pretty.

Her eyes are brown. They remind Quinn of a faded autumn leave that has fallen off its tree. The two share a friendly smile before they pass completely.

There's something enticing about that girl, but she can't put her finger on it. All Quinn knows is that she needs to know more about her.

* * *

"Sam!" The short brunette calls out to him from down the hall. He looks back to the voice and waits up for her.

"Hey." He sighs contentedly. "What's up, Rachel?"

"Do you know that new girl? I think her name is..." Rachel looks down, her curls falling in her face as she scrambles to remember the girls name.

"Quinn?" Sam offers.

Rachel snaps her fingers. "Yes! Quinn!" She looks up and meets his green eyes. Her excited tone diminishes slightly and her voice is quieter, more secretive now. "She's… she's really pretty."

"She's my sister." Sam says. He swaps books from his locker. Rachel's eyes widen.

"She is?" She gasps. "Well, I suppose I should have known. You guys basically look like twins." She mentions.

"I know." He smiles. "Anyway, is that all you wanted?" Sam teases, he pretends to be annoyed.

"For now," Rachel has one of her famous mischievous smiles on her face. "I'll see you in Glee, Sam." She flips her hair over her shoulder and sets off down the hall.

* * *

"Hey Quinn." The blonde dumps his bag on the floor and pulls out the chair next to his sister. Quinn looks up quickly and her brother and emits a small smile.

"Hey." She says. "How was practice?"

"Pretty good." Sam replies with his usual answer. He heads to the fridge and fishes out some leftovers that look like they could be days old. Quinn's eyebrows raise in disgust. Boys.

He sets the plate in the microwave and takes his seat back at the table.

Quinn shuts the book she's been reading and casts her full attention to Sam. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I met this…really cute girl today and-" Quinn's fidgeting. Sam stops her suddenly.

"Oh that must be Rachel! Funny, she told me you were really pretty." He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She did?" Quinn looks at her brother in disbelief. "But why would she…" Her question stops there.

"I don't know. Maybe she likes you. Hey! I have an idea!" The microwave beeps and Sam rises to get his snack. "Why don't you come with me to Glee Club tomorrow? She's in it." He returns to the table again, fork and knife in tow.

"I- I don't know. Won't I have to audition or something? I've haven't really sang in front of people before." The blonde is uneasy at her brother's suggestions. Quinn fiddles with the bookmark that is peeking from her saved page.

"Don't be silly. You have a great voice. And.. I guess you don't have to audition. I'll just tell Mr. Shue that you're sitting in to see what it's all about. Then you can decide if you want to join." Sam says.

"Yeah.. Um… yeah I guess that's fine." Quinn nods nervously.

"Although you and I both know that you won't be joining for the singing." Sam smirks and it's all Quinn can do to not hit him over the head with her novel.

"I'll meet you before last period." She sates blandly.

"I'm holding you to that." Sam points his fork at her and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn's short blonde hair is ruffled and untamed when she throws the covers off of her and sits up in bed. She reaches for her alarm clock and then stops as she realizes what day it is. Today she would be officially meeting Rachel, officially making a first impression. She's more than nervous.

Sam is already digging into the bacon and eggs their mom has made when she finally comes downstairs.

"Jesus, Quinn!" Her brother sets down his glass of orange juice. "I thought you were dead or something. What took you so long?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and waves away the plate her mom is handing her. "Nothing." She opts for an apple and toast instead.

Sam catches on and a smile plays on his face. "Ohhh I know," he nudges her. "Glee today."

"Sam! Shush." Quinn glances quickly from her mother to Sam. She didn't take notice. Quinn utters a sigh of relief. If there was one thing she didn't want right now, it was her mom pestering her about Rachel.

Sam shrugs and finishes his breakfast. He picks up his backpack and swings it over his shoulder, grabbing the door. "Coming?"

Quinn huffs and grabs her own school bag. "Yeah."

She plants a quick kiss on her mom's cheek before following Sam out of the door and to his car in the driveway.

At school Quinn's classes couldn't go faster. She hasn't seen Rachel at all today, but she's been partially avoiding her for some reason that not even she is sure of. Nerves probably.

She taps her pencil wickedly on her desk, and it matches the taps her foot is making against the chair leg. 8 more minutes, 8 more minutes, she breathes, scribbling down the notes as her AP Economics teacher clicks to the next slide in his boring powerpoint.

The bell rings and Quinn is the first one through the door. Sam's locker is so far away. And there are only 5 minutes until Quinn is declared late to her 8th period.

"Dammit, Sam," she curses under her breath as she reaches his locker and he is nowhere to be found. Then she spots him down the hall, arms wrapped around Mercedes, his girlfriend. She smiles and almost decides not to interrupt but she doesn't have time to wait. 2 minutes left.

"Quinn! Hey!" She freezes, because who could be calling her? She spins and there's a small brunette coming toward her with a smile on her face. It's Rachel. Of course it's Rachel.

Quinn offers up a smile and a wave, waiting for the girl to pass by but she doesn't. Quinn sighs nervously. "Um hey … Rachel, right?" As if she didn't know.

"Yeah, it's Rachel, I just wanted to…um, welcome you to McKinley. You being Sam's sister and all." The brunette nods up at Quinn, so excited, so friendly. Quinn relaxes and a smile broadens on her face. She can't control it because she's finally talking to that cute girl she saw yesterday. But it can't last, because the bell rings and Quinn is late now. A glance behind her confirms that Sam has already went to class, clearly not seeing her so determined to talk to him before.

"I'm late, and my class is on the other side of the school. But," she sighs, talking fast and moving around Rachel, "thanks. "

"No problem. Maybe I'll see you around." Rachel calls as the blonde starts to dash down the hallway, her Calculus teacher doesn't tolerate lateness.

Well, that went smoothly, Quinn thinks to herself as she skids to halt in front of room 207. She pats her dress down and pulls the door open. All the eyes in the room flock to her and she's reprimanded by her teacher. Strike one, on the second day of school. Quinn doesn't talk for the rest of the hour.

By the time the final bell rings, Quinn doesn't know if she wants to go to glee club after all. What will Rachel think now that she so rudely left her mid sentence after last period. Breathe, Quinn. Breathe. You can do this.

She lifts her bag over her shoulder and leaves the classroom after it has emptied of students grasping at their 3 pm freedom call. Her fingers drum idly on her binder and she hooks a left in the direction of the choir room. The few minutes feel like hours as the walks down the hallway. Sam is there, waiting outside of the double doors. She stops in front of him and shoves her elbow into his side.

"Quinn! Shit, what the hell was that for?" He rubs the spot below his ribcage. Her green eyes lock with his and they're stern, irritated. Sam throws his hands up in defense because he never knows what he does wrong when it comes to Quinn. "What?!"

Quinn grumbles and then motions for him to follow her into the classroom. "Nothing, I just…well, I was trying to find you today after 7th period but then I-" That's as far as she gets because the chatter in the room they're entering subsides and now she is surrounded by silence.

"-meet our new member Quinn!" The curly haired, 30 something, vest wearing teacher that's standing in front of the students says.

"New member?" She cuts a glare at Sam, who shrugs. He was supposed to tell Mr. Shoestring- or whatever his name was- that she was only sitting in. Clearly he didn't, and now she's stuck.

Her eyes go back to the teenagers sitting across from her. They glide over each of them and she notices that almost all of them are in her classes. Then there's a pair of brown eyes that looked equally as shocked that Quinn is standing up her being introduced as the new member of the glee club.

"Okay, can this chick even sing?" There's a nasty remark from one of the girls in the back row. She's a cheerleader, and her legs are stretched across the lap of another Cheerio, a blonde one. Their hands are folded over one another and Quinn almost smiles. Sam had said something about a couple other LGBT kids in here.

"Of course she can sing, Santana. She's my sister and you already know I can sing." Sam's voice is clear and directed at the latina in the back but it's not cutting. He gets another nudge in his side.

"Whatever, Trouty. So Mary Jane, come on let's hear those so called pipes of gold." He girl smirks and Quinn gulps. She didn't plan on singing. She didn't plan on this at all.


End file.
